


Human Sans

by younoknowme93



Category: Undertale
Genre: Established Relationship, Human Sans, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Top Papyrus, bottom sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty well as the title says.  There is a theory that Sans is a human (you can watch a video on youtube)  I watched it and wanted to write some quick smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Sans

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I have so many smutty oneshots I ask myself as I post another. Onward my ducklings.

"Sans. I don't understand why I have to be blindfolded. I don't have eyes. And you always tie up my hands too." I firmly tie the fabric in place around his eye sockets, and around his wrists. Not tight enough to hurt him; I don't want to hurt him.

  
"Come on Paps. For me. Don't ya trust me." Of course my brother trusts me. He trusts everyone to much. If he wasn't so trusting maybe he wouldn't...

  
"Of course I trust you Sans, I just don't understand why you feel the need to restrain me." I don't answer him. How many times and in how many timelines has he trusted me to do this. Trusted me with himself. Why do I find bones erotic? No. Only his. Since we were children. If he knew what I am, what I've been hiding how would he react. I can't save you. The nightmares overwhelm me.  
I remove my face. It took hours to make and it feels strange being without it. No one has seen me without it in years. Paps doesn't know it's just a mask. I remove the hoodie and pants until I am completely bare. My body is fleshy and pale. Just seeing my brother naked in front of me has me aroused.

  
"Sans." I trail my fingertips over his ribs. "Your hands feel soft” This makes me flinch slightly before giving him the same lie as always.

  
"It's just the gloves Pappy." I normally keep my hands in my pockets at all times, otherwise I wear gloves. My brother has never seen my skin. He doesn't know I have skin.

  
"Sans. Why do I have to be restrained?” I can't find a reasonable lie. If he touched me he would know the truth. "Is it just like one of those kink thing you told me about. Or do you not want me to touch you." Of course I want him to touch me. When I don't have nightmares, I dream of his hands touching me everywhere. "The gloves make your hands feel nice, but you never touch me with your hands. Do you not want to touch me brother?”

  
"Of course I.."

  
"And I've never seen you,” He’s cheeks are slightly orange, “without clothes. Are you just doing this to make me happy Sans." His voice sounds so defeated. "I know that you have always protected me, so when I asked... to be like this with you. Were you just humoring me. So that I wouldn't be sad." Orange tears slide down his bony face. I hate seeing him upset.

  
"No. No Papyrus. I was happy. I have always wanted this."

  
"Then why can't I touch you. Why won’t you touch me. You've always made me feel good, but never let me help you feel good. I can't even look at you when we do this."

  
"Papyrus, please try to understand that I can't let you see me like this." Now would be a great time for that human to reset things.  
"I trust you brother. But do you not trust me?" No that's fine human. You can reset to talk to me in the judgement hall five times just to get my room key, but not for this. "Why am I not deserving of your trust. Have I betrayed you in some way that I don't remember." He has never betrayed me. No timeline has he ever harmed me. I know he never will.

  
"Pappy. I'm not.." I stop talking. "I'm not what you think I am."

  
"Sans. You are my brother." The words are comforting. He will always accept me.

  
"I guess I can't hide it from you anymore. This is difficult for me to tell you." I untie his wrists and I'm happy when he keeps them at his sides. "Please leave the blindfold on until I'm finished. I don't think I will be able to tell you everything if you’re looking at me." He doesn't question me. He just nods.

  
"I am not your brother." Get the most difficult truth out of the way. He stays silent. "Our father found me one day and brought me home. This is before you were created. I'm not from around here. I was very young and afraid. And our father broke some rules to raise me like his son." I take his hands in mine and bring them to my face. It feels so good that I forget that I'm talking for a moment. "I'm a human. I fell down and I was injured. When I was younger I didn't leave the house because if other monsters knew then our king would kill me and take my soul. Father didn't want that to happen. So no one could know what I am."

  
My brother's hands openly touch me as if exploring new territory. They are on my shoulders now. "We made a mask that I always wear. And when you were brought into this world he told me that this secret had to be kept from you to. Father and I that were the only ones that knew this secret. When he fell into that machine and we lost him I took over raising you, but I was the only one left that knew this secret. I know that I can trust you. I know you wouldn't turn me in. But I've been lying to you for so long. And. Human bodies are a lot different from a skeleton. I didn't want for you to see me and it be a turn off."

  
"Sans. Can I take it off." His hands pull away and I wrap my arms around myself covering as much of myself as possible. Papyrus has bared himself to me dozens of times with complete trust. I force my arms to my side.

  
"Yes Papyrus." He removes the blindfold slowly and I have to remind myself to breath. I force myself to meet his eyes, but I don't see any hatred or disgust. Long bony fingers return to my face. Then my shoulders. Once his hands are on my chest he stops.  
"Brother, what are those?" He asks me. He has always been curious.

  
"They are called nipples. All humans have them." He pokes them and when I make no response he pinches one between his fingers. I choke down a moan but I can't keep my dick from twitching. He notices but says nothing. Apparently losing interest his hands travel lower to my covered rib cage. Then lower to my rounded midsection. I suppose I'm a bit rounder than most of the humans. But I didn't plan for Paps to ever see me so I didn't bother. And I'm a bit of a lazy bones. I guess I can't keep making bone puns about myself. His hands stop at my hips.

  
"Brother. What is that." I had to explain the birds and the bees to him dealing with his own body and that was embarrassing enough. It's more embarrassing when it's your own body.

  
"Male humans have a penis. When they feel good they get an erection."

  
"This is an erection?" His hand wraps around it and I can't help the throaty scream. Shit, I didn't mean to make that sound. It startles him and he quickly pulls his hand back. "I'm sorry brother. I didn't mean to hurt you."

  
"Didn't hurt. Felt good. Just didn't expect you to touch me. I'm the only one that has ever touched myself there." Or really anywhere.

"Paps could you. Please again there." My face feels hot. But he obliges.

  
"It feels soft and hard at the same time. And it's really hot." My body is shaking just from him lightly grabbing me. "Your.. erection twitched when I did this." His other hand pinches my nipple and I grab his arms to support myself. I bite my lip trying to keep the sounds back. "Am I to assume that it feels good when I touch your.. nipples?" He tries out these foreign words gently. I can't talk. I'm afraid to open my mouth or I will definitely make those embarrassing sounds. The ones I can only make when I'm alone in the house. I get loud when I’m ‘in the moment'. I can't do that with him touching me. "How do I get you to make that sound again?" I tense slightly. "I'm not familiar with a 'human' body. But I want to make you feel good Sans. Please tell me how." I trust him.  
"Inside of my.. humans have... If you use your fingers to...." He pulls me to him and although I'm pressed against bone, it still feels comfortable to be in his embrace.

  
"Where do I need to use my fingers." Just say the word.

  
"Inside." Wrong word. He's kneeled down and I'm pressed against his rib cage. I suck on the closest bone my mouth can reach and he whines beautifully.

  
"Sans, I don't understand. Tell me what you want me to do." If he knew that I wanted to be the submissive one would he be okay with that. Knowing that his big bro wants to be coddled and held and fucked. I tense at my own words. Yea. I want him to fuck me. Deep inside. I want his fingers in my ass until I've screamed so much that I can hardly talk. I want him to use his powers and make those tentacles touch me everywhere. I'm panting. I have to calm myself. When I get aroused like this my powers flare up. Not here. I can't lose control of my powers in front of him. I wouldn't know how to get over that shame of fucking myself in front of Papyrus. And he can't know that I want to be submissive. He looks up to me.

  
"I want to make you feel good." I tell him. it's not a lie. I do want him to be in pleasure. I grip his backbone. I know how he likes to be touched. But it's harder with him looking at me. He gasps but quickly removes my hand and holds it tightly. "It's okay Pappy, let big bro take care of you." I try to grab him again.

  
"You always take care of me. You protect me and do everything to make me happy. Can't I do that for you. Even just once. Please Sans. Answer me. Where do I need to use my fingers?” Why can't I just tell him.

  
"Inside." Damn it Sans. Tell him where. You want this. You've always wanted this; why can't you just tell him. Damn this is embarrassing. He keeps looking at me. I'm not use to him looking at me. I'm shaking from the cold, and maybe a little bit of embarrassment at being so exposed.

  
I taste his fingers. Instinctively I rake my teeth over the ivory bones. He looks up to me. He trusts me to protect him and be strong. If he knew that I wanted him to dominate me... that I want him to caress every inch of my skin. Would he look at me the same? His fingers roughly push in and out of my mouth and I happily suck on them. I want more.

  
"Sans? Is this the inside you were talking about? Inside your mouth?" His fingers press my tongue down and saliva slides down my chin.

  
"No. Not there. Inside." My body feels like lava. My face feels like it's melting. "I want your fingers inside me." I can't look at him.

  
"Brother, please. Inside you where? I'm sorry, I just don't understand the anatomy of a human. Please tell me brother." His long fingers brush my cheek. "Do you remember the first time you touched me. I was nervous and embarrassed. There was so much that I wanted you to do. But I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid that you would think my desires were perverted. Now that I know you aren't.. like me. The things I asked you to do must have sounded weird. Asking you to suck my ribs, and grab my back bone." His face is orange. "But you wanted me to feel good. So you did the things I asked even though you couldn't have known how good it feels. I can do that for you. I may not understand why it would be pleasurable, but if it is then I will do it for you brother."

  
He pulls his fingers out of my mouth. "What I want is embarrassing." He curiously returns to touching my skin in random spots and watching for any reaction.

  
"When you walked in on me caressing my ribs, that was embarrassing. Or when I had those accidents when I was younger. That was embarrassing. When other monsters teased me or excluded me, that was embarrassing. But you never teased me. You never laughed or made a joke out of me. You would tell me that wanting to pleasure myself was natural, or that I would grow out of the accidents, or that you would never exclude me."

  
"You really look up to me, even though you're taller than me. Haha."

  
"Sans, I love you." He says without any hesitation. "And I will continue to love you. I will work hard to be someone you can look up to. To be someone that you can lean on when you're not strong enough. Sans. I know about the nightmares. Sometimes I hear you crying at night. I know that you're trying to protect me from something. Let me protect you. Just give me a chance." I can't refuse this guy anything. Damn it. Here goes.

  
"I like to be the one held." He tilts his head.

  
"Yes brother. Everyone likes to be held."

  
"No. I mean. I like to be the 'girl'."

  
"Sans, you aren't making sense. We are both boys." Damn this is impossible. Papyrus always was a bit dense.

  
"I get off when I'm the one taken during sex. Every time I think about you I use my powers to make tentacles and then I penetrate my anus until I've nearly passed out from cumming. I always have to wait until you're training with Undyne so that I have the house to myself so that I can be as loud as I need to be." He isn't saying anything. "I want you to be the dominate one when we’re making each other feel good. I want you to finger my ass." He still hasn't said anything, and panic sets in. "Is that... okay?" Bony fingers press against the back of my head pulling me against him.

  
"I am not wholly sure how to do this brother, but I will try. If I hurt you please tell me. I... I do not wish to hurt you."

  
"Heh. Trust me bro you won’t." He leans me over his lap and I let him manipulate my body into any position he desires. One digit presses into me timidly. "All the way in bro... please." I'm not nearly as careful with my body. By now I would be sick of the preparation and on to bigger and better things... heh... But it kind of feels nice the way he's holding me like I'm something fragile that he doesn't want to break.

  
"Brother, I am not hurting you am I?" Before we never explored him taking the lead. It was to dangerous if he were to figure out about our different bodies.

  
"Trust me. Your big bro can take a lot more. You don't have to be so gentle actually, please don't be so gentle." I grip his back bone and he exhales beautifully. I feel something sliding into me and I bite down any sound. Through a haze I can see thick orange tentacles circling me. Pushing down my throat and deep inside my..

  
"Sans. If you keep doing that I do not know if I can control myself." I slide my hand inside of his rib cage and I'm rewarded with a sudden twitch of his tentacles inside of my ass. It doesn't hurt. I can feel slimy orange juice sliding out of my ass and it sends chills down my spine-which reminds me. My fingers trail down his vertebras focusing on each indention. Another tentacle slides to grasp my erection. I know I'm thrusting into it, but I no longer care.

  
"Papyrus. That feels good. Please. Could you... more. Paps I need more." I try to say around the orange mass in my mouth. It's not the first time I've tasted his. The oozing liquid slides down my throat and I drink it happily. This distracts Papyrus.  
"Brother, if you do that then I will not be able to take care of you." He removes it and I'm trying to bite my lip to keep from begging that he return it to where it belongs. It gets harder to be upset when a second slides deep into me. Simultaneously they abuse my anus. One twists inside of me stretching me while the other repeatedly thrusts against my prostrate. "Yes. Feels good. P.. Papyrus."  
"You are so warm inside." His face is flushed orange. I can't stop squirming in his lap. "We could have been doing this sooner had you told me brother. Oh.. you should have told me. So much wasted time. I didn't know that it could feel like this." One of his hands is flat on my back to hold me in place while his other hand is fingering me as if apologizing for the rough treatment. I can't control my powers anymore.

  
"Ahh. Br..other. Just like that. Please don't stop now. Now when I'm.. if you keep going I'll.." I clinch my eyes shut when I feel my own tentacles escape my control. Several immediately go to Papyrus and weave in-between his ribs and around his back bone. "Sorry brother. You have me feeling real good. I couldn't stop. Please bro, I wonna taste you some more." I open my mouth wide for him. I'm beyond embarrassment I just want mutual pleasure. I can be ashamed over currupting my little bro later. A thick mass slides back into my mouth and I suck it wanting to drink more of those juices. "Fuck bro you taste good." I can feel them twitch inside me. He's getting close too. When one twitches against my prostrate I lose it. "Ahhh. Nnahaaa." He smiles.

  
"You made that sound again. You must really enjoy having your... anus penetrated." His movements still for a moment.

  
"Nnn no. Na hur. More. 'uck me. Please don sta. I can't. It would be hell to sta in the mid'le. Not when I'm so c... Ahhna." It's hard to talk with my mouth full and when the tentacles rock in and out of me I give up on speech all together.

  
"Wowie. Brother you’re a lot more vocal this time. I think I like these sounds your making. I want you to make some more." I lose track of if they are being pulled out or pushed in.

  
"Maanaa. hah. t'ere. Good." The hand leaves my back and grips my twitching member.

  
"Sans, you are leaking here. Like how my tentacles leak. Does liquid come out of here as well." It's hard for me to concentrate on his words but when I nod he immediately begins massaging my engorged dick. My body is trembling. I can't hold off any longer, and I know Paps is close too. "Ah. Sans. I'm afraid that I'm about to..."

  
"Ya. i'side." I suck the twitching mass down my throat and when it liquid explodes in my mouth I drink every drop. On the other end I feel trails sliding down my legs from where my ass just couldn't hold the volume that my brother gave me. I'll have to get better about drinking up more of him. His arms lift me and twirl me where my back is against him. Both of his hands focus on bringing me to orgasm. "Gonna."

  
"Please for me brother. I want to see you feel good."

  
"Ahhh P.. Pa.. Papyrusss." If his arms weren't supporting me I don't think I'd still be able to sit up. My body feels sore and tired.

  
"Brother?" I can faintly hear him, but I can't bring myself to open my eyes." I feel his head lay on top of mine. "Alright. Sleep for now brother. I love you Sans." I don't have the energy to speak. 'I love you to Papyrus.' but I think he hears me.


End file.
